Getting Advice
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Jinora and Skoochy get some advice from Korra and Mako.


_I do not own these characters, or profit from this story._

* * *

Korra was honored that Tenzins' daughters thought of her as an older sister. Until she realized that her new role came with a lot of embarrassing conversations.

And really, she was mortified enough when Jinora had walked in on Korra and Mako getting intimate.

The young air bender had approached Korra's room in hopes of catching up with the Avatar, only to be greeted by the sight of Korra kneeling in front of Mako, who was clutching the desk behind him as if he might break it, his head thrown back, and a look of absolute bliss on his face.

Jinora had yelled out in horror, which prompted the couple to rush to cover themselves. And of course all they managed to do was trip over each other, before finally sharing a sheet from the bed.

Jinora was covering her face and shaking, although Korra couldn't tell if it was from laughter or tears, and hastily spit out an apology, before turning and running from the room.

Korra wanted to sink into the floor, and Mako was beside himself with embarrassment.

Well this had turned out to be a productive day.

* * *

She had initially planned to ignore Jinora for the rest of her life, but the young woman had approached her, not even an hour after, to apologize.

"It's all right Jinora, really, we should have locked the door." Jinora nodded her head and Korra thought that would be the end of the conversation, until the air bender had ducked her head shyly.

"Do you think you could give me some tips?" The avatar was certain she was dreaming, because this day could not get any worse.

"I'm sorry, what? Tips on what?"

"Intercourse."

Korra wasn't she she wanted to be an older sister anymore.

"Why do you need tips?" And then it dawned on her. "Oh! You mean for you and Skoochy! I didn't even know the two of you were even sexually active."

Jinora hardly seemed fazed at the conversation.

"Yeah, most of what we do is pretty straight forward, and I know Skoochy is enjoying himself, I just want him to be really satisfied, you know?"

Tenzin was going to air bend Korra straight to the spirit world if he ever found out they were having this conversation.

"I'm not sure I'm really the _master_ on this."

"Nonsense, I saw Mako's face. He looked ready to pull down the sky for you!" Korra smiled a little at this statement.

"That's what I want Korra! I know Skoochy enjoys making love, but I really want to be able to _please_ him."

Well she couldn't really fault Jinora for wanting that, after all the best part of her day was making Mako's toes curl, and hearing the sounds he let out. It was amazing!

"Alright Jin-Jin I'll tell you all my best secrets."

Jinora smiled in gratitude and laced her arm through Korras. Maybe being a big sister wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Mako knew the secret was out, when Skoochy spotted him coming out of police head quarters, and the young man had grinned evilly at the fire bender.

"Hey hot stuff! Heard you gave my girlfriend quite the eyeful the other day." The earth bender laughed and ducked away from the punch aimed at his head.

"Jealous Skooch?"

"Nah, must have been pretty unimpressive, since she couldn't stop laughing when she told me the story."

"Well the Avatar hasn't been complaining." Skoochy scoffed playfully.

"The Avatar is too busy saving the world to overexert herself when she gets home. She's probably with you because you don't tire her out too much." He yelped, as Mako tackled him to the ground.

The two wrestled playfully, before Skoochy spotted his mother exiting the building.

"Help mommy! I'm being mugged by this awful man!"

Lin tried to suppress the grin on her face, as she walked over to the grappling boys.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Break it up before I arrest you both."

Skoochy grinned innocently at her while sitting on Makos chest, the other man trying, unsuccessfully, to get away.

"Oh mom, we both know you would never throw your pride and joy into jail!" Lin pulled out her cuffs in warning. Skoochy jumped up, allowing Mako to escape.

"You ready to head home?"

"Actually mom, I wanted to talk to Mako for a few minutes, if you don't mind" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I won't break him, I promise. I don't want to face the wrath of the avatar if her precious shnug-muffin were injured." He pinched Makos cheek at this last part.

Lin simply laughed and began her journey home.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice. On, you know, pleasing Jinora."

Mako blinked a few times before his face split into a grin.

"Well my innocent little turtle-duck lets go for a walk shall we? And Professor Mako will tell you everything you need to know about being an irresistible love machine." The pair laughed as he clapped a hand on Skoochys shoulder.

Skoochy liked the thought of relying on Mako like a big brother.

—


End file.
